An Orgy for a Break
by Mr. Puffy Buns
Summary: After beating the Elite Four and becoming the new Champion of the region, a trainer promises a reward for his all female team.
1. Session 1: Foreplay 5 vs 1

So there's a shit-ton of different things going on in this story just for one sex session, so there is that high chance that some parts may have been mixed up and whatnot. Sorry :3

This story is a birthday commission for my buddy Domino XXIV (SoFurry)

**This story contains:**  
>-Total Smut<br>-Multiple Cumshots and Orgasms  
>-Pokemon BestialityPokephilia -Orgy  
>-Multiple BukakkeCumbath  
>-Lesbian -Multiple Sex<br>-PokeTalk (Noticed by + symbols)  
>-Non-Anthro<br>-Lactation  
>-Vaginal<br>-Oral  
>-Anal<p>

Enjoy :3 (Chapter 1 of 4)

* * *

><p>"Boy, that was tough." A trainer said as he was walking through a dense, abandoned forest. "But we've finally beat the Pokemon League."<br>Meet Kin. Kin is a Pokemon Trainer who had just recently beaten the Elite Four and Champion of the Sinnoh League.

"Ah, this is a nice spot to relax." Kin said to himself. He had stopped at a river deep in the abandoned forest. Very few people knew of said forest and not many Pokemon lived there either.

"Come out everyone!" He called as he summoned out his five Pokemon. Out of the five Pokeballs came a Nidoqueen, Kangaskhan, Blaziken, Houndoom, and Mightyena. They were his best five Pokemon and the only Pokemon he carried with him on his journey. Each of the five were gifts that he received on his 10th birthday as their first forms (though Kangaskhan was still Kangaskhan of course). Ever since, he had taken great care of the five and trained them very well in all of the necessary skills to win their battles against other Pokemon. He had left for his journey a couple years back; when he was 14 years old, but now, after the many delays and extended travels he was finished his quest and could return home if he pleased.

"Hello girls," Kin greeted as they all appeared in front of him. All five of them, Kin's Pokemon, were female.

+Hi Kin!+ Nidoqueen exclaimed, +Is there something you need us for?+

"As you all know, the six of us have been together for years now, traveling together from grasslands and forests to mountains and snowfields, battling through big and small, easy and hard, but now our adventure has come to its end. With all five of your help, we have successfully defeated the Elite Four, even though most of your battle techniques and strategies were.. rather different." Kin explained. His five Pokemon were very different from other Pokemon when it came to battling. They hadn't shown their true colors to their trainer until they went against the Elite Four and Champion. What Kin was completely unaware of was that ever since all of his Pokemon had fully evolved, they had became attached to mating, or rather fucking the Pokemon. During the battles in the Pokemon League, any male Pokemon they had to battle, they would completely slut themselves out on the lucky Pokemon, sucking them dry of everything they had to offer then taking advantage of their exhaustion and wiping out the competition. Why none of the Elite Four didn't say anything surprised Kin, but he didn't care since he was still considered the champion of the Sinnoh League.

"I've decided that we take a break now and relax away from all of the drama, commotion, and battles. Here in this forest, it's just the six of us with no one to disturb us. We can finally rest in peace for once." Kin told them.

+Oh but we still want to play!+ Blaziken said giggling.

+Yeah, something fun.+ Kangaskhan added.

+Do you know any 'fun' games Kin?+ Mightyena asked.

+Because we have a fun game in mind.+ Houndoom said seductively.

"Oh you girls, you know I can't do that kind of thing. It's not right." Kin said. Truth be told, just looking at their sexy bodies made him hard. Nidoqueen, Blaziken, and Kangaskhan had a great reason to want to be fucked, and their bodies made it hard for a male to say no. Though they looked like any other Blaziken, Nidoqueen, and Kangaskhan, they were unable to hide their breasts away whenever they didn't want them exposed. Their tits were a great size that could make any male hard and horny on the spot just from the sight and Kin was no different. As for Mightyena and Houndoom, though they didn't have breasts, they were total fiends at getting the best of pleasure they could from sex. You would notice anything, but the moment they get their hands on your cock, you might as well get ready to get what may be the greatest canine double team you can get on your dick.

+You so you don't want to, but the tent in your pants say 'let me in your pussies'+ Nidoqueen pointed out as the visible tenting in Kin's pants. He was saying no, but his cock, lust, and desire was screaming yes.

"Aww I can't say no to you girls." He said. That, and I've wanted to fuck you girls for a the longest time, Kin thought. Now's my chance.

+You hear that girls?+ Mightyena said.

+Kin wants to play with us!+ The others squealed.

+We'll have lots of fun, Kin+ Kangaskhan said.

+And we'll make sure you love every second of it.+ Houndoom added with lust and desire in her voice. The five Pokemon fems gathered around their trainer as they were quick to work off his clothes and throw them to the side carelessly. Now they had Kin right where they wanted him: surrounded by the five, exposed with his erection, long and thick, throbbing with anticipation as he looked around at the tree sexy MILF-like Pokemon Nidoqueen, Kangaskhan, and Blaziken and his two wild and horny canines Houndoom and Mightyena.

I know, Kin thought. He got down and lied on his back. "Nidoqueen and Kangaskhan, you two can work at my cock." He said. The two of them giggled as they went over to Kin's member. "Blaziken, you come hear and have a seat on my face. I've got a special present for your pussy." Blaziken blushed a blood red shade as she did as told. She sat down on the trainer's face and got down on all fours so Kin had full access to her dripping cunt while her face was mere inches away from Kin's cock and Nidoqueen and Kangaskhan's pussies which were prepared to hot dog the waiting rod. "As for my sexy dogs, you two can have some fun with Blaziken." They smiled as they positioned themselves so they could suck and fondle away at Blaziken's big breasts.

"Ready?" Kin asked. "Go." On that word, Nidoqueen and Kangaskhan grabbed onto each other, hugging each other close as their cunts pressed against both sides of Kin's cock, sandwiching his dick between the two girls' pussies. They grind against his dick, moaning as their pussies rubbed each other and shared the cock that they had caught between them, their clits rubbing freely against each other providing that extra shock of ecstasy.

After his signal, Kin didn't hesitate to go to work on Blaziken's cunt. She was just as hot as he expected. Not a surprise for a fire-type, He thought as he lick, slurped, and drank away at her pussy and its continuous running juices. She was hot. Pretty damn hot at that. The only thing keep Kin from burning his mouth on that hot pussy was her juices. Blaziken's sweet juices drip from her cunt just for him. Just as he buried his face into her crotch, Kin let out a loud, muffled moan as his cock was taken in by the warmth and wetness of Nidoqueen and Kangaskhan's pussies. Oh god.. that's perfect, Kin thought as he ate away at Blaziken's cunt.

Blaziken let out a surprised gasp as Kin's tongue touched her wet box. She expected it to come after his saying go, but it still surprised her. Just as he began, she became a moaning wreck as he swirled his tongue all around her insides, hitting every spot he can reach and drinking every drop of her love juice he could catch in his mouth. +Fuck... yes..+ She moaned. Blaziken decided to return the favor as his cock was still inches away from her face. Most of it was lost within Nidoqueen and Kangaskhan's cunts, but there was still some left over she could suckle and lick at. And I'm going to do just that, she thought as she put her out tongue to work, licking away at the remains of Kin's cock. Anything of his member that wasn't being sandwiched, Blaziken would lick at, and every so often, she would tease the two thicker females that had his cock between their pussies, getting in licks at their cunts and earning some extra moans from them while letting out her own moans and groans of pleasure.

The two canines weren't going to let themselves be left out of all of the fun, so they positioned themselves so they were both angled up with Blaziken's breasts just as they had done a bit earlier. Houndoom had the left breast while Mightyena got the right. The two smiled at each other before grabbing hold of Blaziken's tits with their forepaws and massaging the big orbs while nibbling and sucking at her nipples, cause Blaziken to nearly scream out in bliss while still lapping at Kin's dick. It didn't take long for them to get their reward for sucking her tender nipples. The two dogs blushed as they had hot Blaziken milk shooting into their mouths as they sucked and massaged, smiling as they drank down their delicious treat. While they worked on pleasuring Blaziken through her sensitive breasts, they felt something protruding their own pussies that caused them to yelp and groan in pleasure. they both looked down to see that Kin was fingering both of them and he wasn't letting up at all. He drilled straight into both fems with two fingers, pounding his fingers into their tight cunts, earning doubled, muffled screams from the two. Mightyena and Houndoom moaned and yelled as their trainer finger fucked them hard, their sexes dripping loads of juice onto his hands which only made him slip in and out of the two with much more ease.

As Nidoqueen and Kangaskhan hugged each other tightly, breasts pressed together, nipples rubbing and tenderizing, clits rubbing, pussies rubbing, and dick thrusting in between their pussies, Kangaskhan had an idea that would make their situation a lot hotter than it already was. She pulled apart from Nidoqueen a bit just so they were face to face and blushed as she stared into the sexy female's ocean-blue eyes. Nidoqueen stared back, looking into Kangaskhan's emerald-green eyes, blushing just as red as she was. Just as sudden as their staring was, the two of them quickly pulled each other together and locked their lips in a deep and sloppy kiss. Both females were moaning loudly into each others mouths, giving quick and constant kisses as if they were hungry for each other. Every so often, between quick and sloppy kisses, they would stop and have one passionate kiss, tongues hugging and dancing with each other as they explored the depths of both mouths with their big tongues, moaning as they felt all around each others bodies, kissing desperately, only separating for air, then going right back at each other like a Zangoose and a Seviper, all the while they were rubbing their pussies together on Kin's member, his pre smearing onto his dick and their cunts while mixing in with the loads of the two females' pussy juices which only added on to Blaziken's treat as she lapped away furiously at Kin's cock and Nidoqueen and Kangaskhan's slits.

Kin moaned and groaned as he began to thrust wildly from the pleasure of the two pussies that had his dick hot dogged between them. His orgasm was approaching quickly, and he was more than ready to coat his and the females with cum. His nearing release made him speed up all around: his fingering Mightyena and Houndoom's cunts made them scream out louder while sucking furiously on Blaziken's tits. The two dogs decided to switch up a little so they stopped sucking the Blaziken's breasts and switched over to the cock that was only a few inches away from their faces and Blaziken's breasts. Mightyena and Houndoom moaned as they began to assist Blaziken in lapping Kin's dick while giving Blaziken an extra treat as well. The three horny fems licked and kissed at the rod while they had their cunts pumped hard and fast by Kin's fingers and his tongue.

So close, Kin thought as he continued to stuff his mouth with Blaziken pussy. His thrusts against Kangaskhan and Nidoqueen's pussies were going wild and his fingers began to pump much faster in and out of his canines' tight sexes while his tongue was desperate for Blaziken to cum and fill his mouth with her love juices. Everyone's moans grew louder as each of them were mere stimulations away from a powerful orgasm that certainly won't be the only one they have in this orgy.

Kangaskhan and Nidoqueen were the first to give in as they both moaned loudly into each others' mouths, they juices shooting out strong, coating their crotches as well as Kin's cock and stomach with their cum. As they came, the two horny mother-like Pokemon kissed hungrily, tongues dancing, swirling, and hugging each other as they moaned louder and louder, their hands explore each others bodies quick, fondling breasts, rubbing backs, passionately holding each others' faces to ensure that they can't stop their kissing.

Kin yelled into Blaziken's cunt as he came from Kangaskhan and Nidoqueen's juices blasting onto his cock. Loads and loads of thick cum shot from his dick in long ribbons, shooting high and far, landing on the two motherly Pokemon's stomachs as well as his own. As many shots came from his dick, their stomachs were covered with his white, moans and the strong scent of sex filling the air.

They were the only three to cum as Blaziken let out he loudest scream yet, her juices shoot out of her cunt and blasting Kin's face. Her orgasm was so intense, her juices tried to drown Kin in them, but he drank down every bit of her sweet fluids that he could catch in his mouth, loving every bit of his Blaziken's honey. Blaziken blushed hard as her own face was plastered with Kin's cum as it recolored his, Nidoqueen, and Kangaskhan's bellies with her face too.

Again, the two canines weren't going to be left out as the two doggy fems howled out in bliss as the too shot their fluids from their pussies. The moaned and screamed as their extra sensitive pussies were fingered hard by Kin as they continued to paint his hands with their cum. Kin pumped and wiggled his fingers all around, getting them to blast every drip of cum they had out of their sexes. Houndoom and Mightyena smiled gleefully as they had their faces cover with Kin's cum along with Blaziken. The two dogs opened their mouths and caught as much of Kin's cum in their maws as they could while the other many strips of white stuck to their faces. Houndoom and Mightyena blushed and came in to kiss each other passionately, tongues twirling and entwining, sharing Kin's cum with each other, sharing their saliva, sharing their mouth's tastes, sharing all the love they could give each other through mouths. Nidoqueen and Kangaskhan did just the same as the two dogs did, with the exception of sharing Kin's cum as his shot didn't reach high enough, to their displeasure, but the two MILF females had enough pleasure that it didn't bother them in the slightest. They kissed just as deep as the definition could get. Their kiss was the most passionate, tongue twisting, and sloppiest kiss they had shared yet, the tongues hungrily explored everything their mouths had to offer and both had their saliva dripping and mixing with the cum that coated their stomachs and Kin's dick.

Blushes were glued to all six of their faces, redder then their own blood as they had just had the biggest session of foreplay they all though they'd never have.

"And we're just getting started." Kin said, cum-coated cock stick thick with blood and ready for more...

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1<br>End of Sex Session 1  
>To be continued...<p> 


	2. Session 2: 2 For Sex, 3 For Breasts

This story is a birthday commission for Domino XXIV (SoFurry)

This story contains:  
>-Total Smut<br>-Multiple Cumshots and Orgasms  
>-Pokemon BestialityPokephilia  
>-Orgy<br>-Multiple Bukakke/Cumbath  
>-Lesbian<br>-Multiple Sex  
>-PokeTalk (Noticed by + symbols)<br>-Non-Anthro  
>-Lactation<br>-Vaginal  
>-Oral<br>-Anal

* * *

><p>"So, who's ready for round 2?" Kin said as he looked around his cum-coated females.<p>

+Oh Kin, allow me.+ Blaziken said as she walked up to her trainer. She gently sat him the ground and he lay back down with his erection throbbing, ready for more. Much, much more.

Blaziken quickly placed Kin's cock between her breasts, wasting no time as she instantly began to tit fuck her trainer. Kin moaned as his dick rubbed against his Blaziken's soft, furry breasts. So warm and big. +Don't just stand there girls. Go on and do your thing.+ Blaziken added. +Whatever that may be. Nothing's permanent with us.+ She mumbled.

Mightyena quickly went up and sat on Kin's face while she was facing Blaziken. Kin instantly began lapping at Mightyena's wetness, earning sweet moans from the dog while his own moans were muffled by Mightyena pussy. Mightyena's moans were soft yet long as she had Kin's tongue licking at every area of her vaginal walls while her juices leaked from her cunny like a leaking faucet. Kin happily swallowed down her sweet honey and went on into her tunnel, digging as deep as her tightness and his tongue length would allow him to go. Kin moaned out from the warmth of Mightyena's fleshy walls and Blaziken's big, hot, and furry breasts, giving small thrusts into Blaziken's thrusts as she slowly increased her speed, her fuzzy breasts bouncing happily as they are used like a sex toy.

Nidoqueen and Kangaskhan were nearby, giving up their own moans as the two large and sexy females were hard at work on their 69'ing each other. Nidoqueen licked, sucked, and nibbled hungrily on Kangaskhan's clit, earning loud moans from her partner. Kangaskhan focused hard on stabbing Nidoqueen's most sensitive areas in her pussy with her tongue while she had a claw gently and carefully rub against Nidoqueen's clit for extra pleasure and to avoid... you know. Houndoom sat next to the two females, fingering herself hard with her front paws as she watched the very arousing show Nidoqueen and Kangaskhan gave.

Mightyena reached forward with her paws and pulled Blaziken into a deep kiss as she bounced her tits on Kin's cock, lips locked and tongues twirling. Kin licked furiously at Mightyena's slit, gulping down her juices as he licked at her lips, sticking a finger in her pussy and giving it a fierce fucking. Mightyena moaned into the kiss as she was licked and fingered good by her trainer, letting out muffled, slurred words as she and Blaziken began to explored deeper into each others' mouths.

Kin could feel his orgasm approaching quickly. He knew he wouldn't last very long after just cumming earlier, so he was more than ready for it. He pulled out his finger and grabbed Mightyena's hips, shoving them onto his face as he buried his tongue far, far into her tightness, yelling into her sex as feel his climax hit him again. Blaziken broke the kiss and blushed as her trainer's cum shot onto her large breasts, covering them in white. Some streams of his cum struck her chin and her mouth as she happily licked the cum from her lips, enjoying its flavor. Mightyena wasn't any further from her own release as her pussy clamped hard onto Kin's tongue, her juices coming fast as her orgasm hit and cover her owner's tongue in her nectar, any that escaped his tongue and her vicegrip pussy dripped onto Kin's face, leaving him blushing and moaning for more of her sex juice.

Blaziken got up and walked over to the two larger girls who were a couple of moaning wrecks as the ate each others' pussy as if it were a contest. +Alright girls, give me a good show+ She said as she sat down and fingered herself.

Houndoom got up and took the opportunity to have her chance at Kin. She walked over to him and lifted her tail, exposing her dripping pussy to him. Kin looked on with lust, getting up with haste and moving over to the waiting female.

+Yes.. come fuck me Kin.+ Houndoom moaned, +Fuck me hard.+ Her slit only supported her words as it dripped with her wetness, a small puddle of her honey dampening the grass below her sex.

"You wet and horny girl you." Kin chuckled as he positioned his cock and slammed in the moment his tip met with her lips. Houndoom yelled out in pleasure as her tight walls were ruthlessly invaded by her trainer's thick rod. +Oh fuck!+ She moaned, +Yes, just like that! Fuck me hard! Pound me good. Make your bitch happy.+

Kin groaned as his cock was tugged on by Houndoom's tightness the moment he entered her sex. Her wetness increased his pleasure as he was able to slip in and out of her cunt with ease while her tight cunt gripped and milked him. He fucked her hard, using all of his strength to grant his horny canine's wishes. All other sounds were cut from his hearing accept for the sweet moans and screams coming from the dog under him, his Houndoom moaning and howling his name and her species name as her cunny was abused hard by the welcomed guest that entered and exited endlessly.

As Kin pounded into his Houndoom, Mightyena came over and got under the female and began suckling on her nipples. Mightyena blushed and giggled as she sucked harder on her partner's nipples. She nibbled gently on her nipples, milking the Houndoom fem of her flavorful breasts. Mightyena smiled as she knew she was earning extra moans from her partner, the Houndoom moaning louder as her tight walls clamped on Kin's rod and her nipples were suckled and licked.

"God Houndoom! You're so.. fucking tight!" Kin moaned as he gripped his female's hips and went at her like a Mightyena just as horny as her. Houndoom barked and howled in bliss as her trainer fucked her like no other male did. I've been pounded by many dogs before, Houndoom thought, but none of them were able to make me scream like this! She growled in bliss as she felt a stirring in her loins. Not yet, She thought, dammit not yet!

Houndoom tried her best to resist cumming so soon, but she failed as the hard pounding dick inside of her refused to let her hold back the oncoming orgasm. She howled as her juices squirted out, covering Kin's crotch in feminine Houndoom cum. Kin's groaned as Houndoom's walls spasmed around his cock, gripping and milking him for his own cum. Kin wasn't far away from Houndoom as he pressed in as deep as he could, his cum coming quick. He groaned louder as he emptied his balls again, streams of his cum coating Houndoom's wet walls, mixing in with the access cum from her very recent orgasm.

+Mmm... that's damn good.+ Houndoom moaned as Kin pulled out, his cum leaking from her slit. +Okay, Mightyena, hun, time to switch spots.+ Mightyena let out a low growl as she quickly got in Houndoom's position, lifting her tail and wiggling her hips, showing off her soaking wet pussy to Kin. She murred and moaned as she longed for his dick to pump into her lips, smiling seductively as Kin placed his rod at her tunnel and diving in fast. Mightyena howled as her cave was filled with its new explorer, entering and exiting as if he wasn't sure about his exploration. In other words, Kin humped away at his second canine, her warm, wet sex tugging his length, begging for its adventurer to stay and explore. Tug all you want, but I'm not staying until I cum, Kin thought as his pumps became thrusts and quickly changed to wild humps. He knew that he had other girls waiting for his pole, but he also wanted to enjoy the moment with Mightyena, as she thought the same. He looked over at the other fems, the two motherly females Nidoqueen and Kangaskhan still enjoying their 69, lapping hungrily at each others' dripping sexes while Blaziken watched, fingering her pussy at a breakneck pace with two fingers.

Houndoom sucked hard on Mightyena's nipples, following what she did to hers earlier, she milked her best friend, gulping down any of hr reward that squirted into her mouth. So warm and sweet, Houndoom thought as she continues to nurse on the Mightyena milk.

Kin fucked on, his dick brushing against Mightyena's clit with every thrust. Every so often he would pull out and hot dog his cock between her folds and pump his hips, mainly to stimulate Mightyena's clitoris as it ran along the underside of his entire shaft with every pump. She mewled and murred, shivering as he teased her with his thrusts. Even though being teased, Mightyena could feel an intense amount of pleasure with her clit being stimulated endlessly. +S-Stop teasing me... come on now, fuck me. I'm so horny Kin, you're making me desperate.+ Mightyena moaned as Kin continued his actions. He decided she was teased enough and slammed his cock back into her tightness, groaning as her nearly blew his load from reentering the tight, slick sex of his bitch.

Houndoom toyed with Mightyena's nipples, suckling and pinching, milking her for everything she had. Houndoom moaned as she played with her own cunt, rubbing her paw against the sensitive sex, getting herself worked up against as it began to leak with its sex juices. She growled in bliss, rubbing faster as her furry paws brushed against her clitoris, sending that extra wave of pleasure crashing through her body. She bit gently on Mightyena's nipples, sucking and grinding on the tender nub as she nursed hungrily on her partner.

Kin leaned forward, biting onto Mightyena's neck as he wrapped his hands around her hips and humped her like the dog she always wanted in her pussy. She screamed and howled as she was fucked by her true alpha male, her legs shaking as they struggle to keep her up. With all of the stimulations and pleasure she was receiving, her climax was coming, and fast. Like Houndoom, Mightyena tried her best to hold it back, but her struggles were proven useless as she emitted a low growl that changed to a long and loud howl, her orgasm hitting hard. Her walls spasmed and constricted around Kin's dick, clamping and releasing, tugging and grabbing, milking and draining him as her juices came out of her sex like a water hose. Kin groaned loudly as he orgasm hit him suddenly, his balls emptying into his Mightyena, ribbons of white gushing from his cock and painting her walls.

+F-Fuck that's good!+ Mightyena moaned as her insides were filled with his sticky warmth. Kin pulled out after the last of his seed filled his Mightyena, cock still erect and balls quickly refilling with more of his seed. "Who's next?" He asked as he looked at Nidoqueen and Kangaskhan. The two females had just finished their 69 session, both large girls' faces covered with the others' cum. They were currently deep in kissing each other, rubbing and grinding against each others' bodies as their tongue entwined and they shared each others' taste, swapping cum as their kiss only deepened.

+Just a second Kin+ Nidoqueen moaned before going back to kissing her lover, both moaning loudly into the kiss as the extra horny mother-like Pokemon began to finger each other carefully with their claws, the hand from both girls working hard on their breasts. They both quickly removed their claws and hugged each other tightly, pressing their pussies together and grinding their hips wildly. Both females had their eyes shut tight, screaming into each others' mouth as their soaked sexes rubbed together and their sensitive clits bumped constantly. Blaziken watched on, fingering herself mercilessly as the two females put on their show. Mightyena and Houndoom watched, fingering each other in the process, and Kin watched as well, his cock throbbing as it became painfully erect.

Nidoqueen and Kangaskhan yelled into each others mouth as they hit a second orgasm, their cum decorating their crotches, drip to the grass below. Waiting a few minutes, after coming down from her orgasmic high, Nidoqueen got up and went over to Kin, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before laying him down and getting his thickness between her breasts.

"Damn... so soft... so good!" Kin moaned as Nidoqueen went hard at work on his cock. Occasionally Nidoqueen would remove his cock from between her breasts and give it a few hard sucks and swirl her tongue around his shaft before getting them back between her large tits. Kin's cock twitched between her breasts as he thrust upward from the pleasure. Nidoqueen looked into his eyes with a seductive stare, bouncing her breasts faster as she practically begged him for his cum. She removed his length from between her breasts and quickly took the throbbing hardness into her mouth, wrapping her tongue around his cock the best she could, surrounding Kin's member in warmth and wetness.

"God... Nidoqueen.." Kin moaned as his body shuddered and spasmed. He gave involuntary thrusts into her mouth, causing her to deepthroat his length every so often. She moaned and blushed with every one of his thrusts, milking him for his seed. She removed her mouth, placing the rod back between her tits, bouncing them madly. Kin groaned in bliss, feeling his climax approaching fast. All of this sex is getting to me, Kin thought, I don't know how much longer I'll last.

+Don't hold back.+ Nidoqueen said as she stroked his chest, letting him do the rest of the work as he thrust wildly between her breasts, his orgasm so very close.

+Cum Kin.. cum!+ Nidoqueen encouraged as she blushed, staring lovingly at him, his face lost in its expression of bliss, smiling as she hears him groan loudly before feeling his warm, sticky white painting her cream-colored breasts. Nidoqueen giggled as she took the tip of his dick into her mouth, suckling hard on it to get any and all remains of his cum into her mouth. Both Kin and Nidoqueen were quite surprised at the rather huge load of cum he still managed to produce after so many recent orgasms, but it only made both happier as she enjoyed her meal, nibbling gently on his length.

Once Nidoqueen had finished feeding on Kin's cum Nidoqueen moved away, signaling Kangaskhan to have her fun with him. +He's all yours Kangaskhan, hun.+ She said as she walked over to her. Kangaskhan got up and smiled at Nidoqueen, sharing a quick yet passionate kiss with her before going over to Kin. +I'm gonna milk you hard.+ Kangaskhan said as she took his cock into her mouth. Kin shivered with pleasure as his cock was engulfed by Kangaskhan's warm, wet mouth, her tongue wrapping around his hardness as she sucked on it with great expertise. As much as Kin wanted this to last, his cock said otherwise as his orgasms were coming closer and closer together from the nonstop sex. Kangaskhan removed his member from her mouth and quickly placed it between her breasts, giving it no mercy as her breasts squeeze his cock. She bounced her tits on his cock hard and fast, suckling on his tip every time it emerged out of the top. Kin groaned and moaned in bliss, thrusting wildly into her tits as his member was engulf in between the warmth and softness of Kangaskhan's rack.

"God, that's damn good!" Kin moaned as Kangaskhan blushed knowing she was doing him right.

+If it's so good then cum for me.+ Kangaskhan encouraged. +Cum for your Pokemon and paint her tits.+

Kin felt himself coming close, growling like an Arcanine as he thrust faster into Kangaskhan's breasts. He was aching to go on, but his cock was aching to cum. He knew that he would last no longer than he expected, but he also knew that he needed to satisfy his Pokemon as well. So what did he do? He thrust up as far as he could, his cock between Kangaskhan's breasts and going deep into her mouth. She gasped as he nearly deepthroated her, but blushed as she worked her tongue on every inch of his meat that was in her mouth. Kin howled in bliss as his orgasm was mere moments away, fucking Kangaskhan's mouth like a wild Ursaring.

Before he knew it, Kin yelled out as his climax came again, Kangaskhan taking the first few shots into her mouth, then having the rest of his cum decorate her tits. She moaned quietly as her large rack was painted with Kin's white, smiling as she scooped up some and swallowed it.

"God... you girls are killing me." Kin groaned once he calmed down from his orgasmic high. He looked at his girls, several parts of their bodies covered with cum, and not just his.

+Don't think you're off the hook yet, hun.+ Blaziken said. +Our dog friends got their pussies filled, now it's our turn.+

I don't know if I should be lucky or scared, Kin thought. These girls are just draining my balls. Oh what the hell. "Blaziken! Get over here and get your pussy ready!" Kin exclaimed as he sat up...

* * *

><p>Reviews and opinions are always welcome *giggles*<p> 


	3. Session 3: Sex, Sex, and Sex

This story is a birthday commission for Domino XXIV (SoFurry)

This story contains:  
>-Total Smut<br>-Multiple Cumshots and Orgasms  
>-Pokemon BestialityPokephilia  
>-Orgy<br>-Multiple Bukakke/Cumbath  
>-Lesbian<br>-Multiple Sex  
>-PokeTalk (Noticed by + symbols)<br>-Non-Anthro  
>-Lactation<br>-Vaginal  
>-Oral<br>-Anal  
>-Impregnation<p>

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Kin asked as Blaziken sat on his lap, his length pressed against her heated, dripping sex.<p>

+I've been waiting for this moment for a long time now.+ She replied, +So quit your stalling and fuck me. I NEED this!+ She asked for it, Kin thought as he grabbed her hips.

"Okay, if it's what you want, then it's what you'll GET!" He slammed her down on his cock as he emphasized the last word. Blaziken nearly screeched from the sudden pleasure as her wet tunnel was welcomed with its new guest. Kin groaned as he wasted no time and pounding into the fire-type as she rode him, their hips colliding with a loud and wet smack.

"Damn that's hot!" Kin moaned as he groped Blaziken's breasts, fondling them and pinching her nipples, his smile growing as he was rewarded with louder moans from the Pokemon.

+Fuck that's so good!+ She moaned as she rode him as if she were riding a wild Tauros. Blaziken bounced hard and fast, tongue lolling out to the side as pleasure coursed through her body. Her sex was hot, and its temperature slowly, but surely, increased with each of her bounces. Kin groaned from the intensity of Blaziken's sex, the tightness gripping his shaft and the heat filling his entire body with a warm, soothing sensation that only mixed in with the soaring pleasure. Both were moaning wrecks as their motions went on unchanged; Blaziken's rapid bouncing and Kin's hard thrusts upward, his hips meeting hers as she came down on him.

"Gods... your pussy... is amazing!" Kin said between moans and pants, his breathing becoming heavier and faster as his climax neared. Blaziken's own release wasn't any further away as her cunt constricted and convulsed around Kin's cock, her body spasming as his grip on her hips tightened. With a small gleam in his eyes, Kin took over and switched up positions quickly, laying Blaziken on her back as he kneel over her, his shaft still inside her. She gasped quietly as he changed up so swiftly, her gasp becoming a loud moan as he went back to plowing her pussy, grabbing her breasts and toying with them like an insane Machamp looking to go hard on a Lopunny.

"Getting there... getting close..." Kin moaned as his speed increased, his hips a blur. Blaziken screamed out in bliss as her orgasm hit her. Her pussy grabbed Kin's cock forcefully, tugging on it and milking it as her juices shot out and coated their crotches. Kin groaned and hilted in, his own release coming and going. His cum flew out of his cock in thick, white strings, painting her walls and entering deep into her, filling up the Blaziken as her sex upped its temperature one last time, causing Kin to murr softly from the heat. He pulled out of the satisfied fem, his cock leaking a few more streams of his seed as he turned to Nidoqueen. She giggled softly and blushed as she walked over to him. Without a word she got onto her knees and took his shaft into her mouth, cleaning his cock off of the remaining cum. He moaned softly as he pat her head gently, looking down at the horny Pokemon who licked at the tip of his cock.

"That's... good enough." He said as he removed her from his length. Nidoqueen cooed softly as she got up. She turned around and got on all fours, looking back at him with lust filled eyes.

+I want you in my ass, Kin+ She said seductively. +Come fuck me... fuck me hard...+ Kin quickly obeyed, getting up and placing himself behind her. He pressed his tip against her ass and rammed in, earning a loud moan from the Nidoqueen. He humped her wildly, his hips nearly a blur as his member explored her tight hole.

+Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!+ Nidoqueen cried as she reached down and fingered herself. Kin's thrusts increased rapidly as she commanded him to up his force. Their hips met with a loud smack with each thrust as Nidoqueen stuck a second finger into her dripping sex, her other hand groping at her breasts. Both cried out in bliss as the pleasure built up in them.

"So tight!" Kin groaned as he rammed Nidoqueen's ass harder. Her ass tightened around his shaft, sending more pleasure his way as her body rocked with every thrust.

Meanwhile, as Nidoqueen had her ass pounded, Mightyena was lost in her own pleasure. As she was watching, Houndoom had snuck under her and went straight for her sex, wasting no time in shoving her tongue deep into the canine's wetness. This earned her a surprised bark as she swirled her tongue around deep within her depths, slurping up as much of her juices as she could. Mightyena fell onto her back to allow her partner better access to her pussy. Houndoom happily pressed her muzzle against her partner's swollen lips, her nose nuzzling Mightyena's clit, as she thrust her tongue within her. Mightyena moaned out as she her onto her partner's head, nearly pushing her muzzle into her slick sex as most of most of most of Houndoom's oxygen was cut of by the strong and sweet scent of Mightyena's cunt. She was at a loss of words as the pleasure ran through her, pounding like a heartbeat as her inner walls squeezed the tongue that invaded.

As she resumed eating her partner, Houndoom made a change of plans, turning quickly so that her slit was inches away from Mightyena's muzzle. After getting the message, Mightyena grabbed her partner's hips and forced her down so she could slam her tongue into her tight folds, causing her to release a loud moan into her pussy. Mightyena was just as quick to lash he tongue around her pussy as the juices dripped into her mouth and around her lips. Both canines were moaning into the others cunt as their tongues went no mercy on each other, their clits being heavily stimulated by their noses.

Mightyena's pussy tightened and convulsed around Houndoom's tongue as her climax neared, her juices leaking out more often now and giving Houndoom more to snack on. She pushed her tongue as deep into Mightyena as she could, the tip just inches away from her cervix. Though she just barely couldn't reach, it was still enough for Mightyena to come to her orgasm, her tongue darting into her partner's pussy as her own tongue was squeeze and gripped hard by the canine. Mightyena howled out as her juices sprayed out of her sex, hitting Houndoom's muzzle and tongue while she happily drank down as much as she could.

As she rode her climax, Mightyena's tongue stabbed at every point in her companion's pussy, gaining several loud moans as her tongue darted all around and stroke many of her most sensitive spots, including her g-spot. Houndoom came closer and closer to her release as she was licking at Mightyena's clit, both fems crying and murring in bliss.

It only took a few more stabs to her extra sensitive areas from Mightyena's tongue to send her into the arms of bliss as her climax hit hard. Houndoom gave a low growl then a scream as she licked furiously at Mightyena's clit. Her pussy spasmed and quivered as her love juices gushed into Mightyena's mouth, filling it quickly as she swallow as much as she could and as fast as she could, murring in delight at her sweet flavor.

Meanwhile, Nidoqueen was about to ride her own orgasm as Kin pumped three fingers hard into her pussy while he rammed into her ass hard with his length. She was in a moaning wreck as her breasts rocked with each collision of their hips while her nectar painted the grass below and Kin's entire hand in multiple layers of Nidoqueen juice.

+Fuck... just a bit more, hun! I'm almost there... make me cum!+ She moaned as she lay her front onto the ground, her rear lifting higher into the air and allowing Kin to go much harder and deeper into her. He leaned over her body, his stomach on her back, as he held her hips tightly before pounding in with every bit of his strength. Nidoqueen gasped loudly before crying out in sheer ecstasy with every thrust. Her tailhole held onto his cock tightly, not letting up their grip while it massaged him. He shot out several extra spurts of pre into her ass, helping to at to the many other shots of pre that were released to guide him through her. Both were very near orgasm and just a few more thrusts would take them there. To be sure she would go with him, Kin stuck three fingers back into her pussy and slammed in just as hard as his thrusts. Nidoqueen's mind went blank as she felt a sudden explosion within her. She screamed out in utter bliss as pleasure pulsated within her with every heartbeat. Kin's hand and the grass under them were soaked with Nidoqueen's honey as it shot out from her pussy. Her ass tightened on his cock hard and tugged on him. Her tightness was enough to get him to release as her called out her name, torrents of his seed being dumped into her ass as his entire body shook from the sensation. His balls emptied out once again as he filled Nidoqueen's ass, only for his balls to once again be refilled quickly with much more cum as their orgasms began to die down.

"That was damn good..." Kin said as he panted heavily. "You're next... Kangaskhan..."

Nidoqueen gave a quiet murr as she felt him pull out of him, leaving her to relish in the afterglow while he also left her with a creampie in her ass as bits of his cum leaked out.

Kin felt exhausted and wobbly for only a few moments before all of his endurance returned.

Kangaskhan watched as her walked over to her, a sudden strong feeling running through her as the burning sensation between her legs grew stronger as he came closer.

Once he was in front of her, Kangaskhan acted fast and laid on her back, spreading her legs and opening her lips to show off her soaked sex. +Kin... come fuck me... I need this so badly. I need to feel you inside me... feel your cum stick to my insides and pool up in my womb... I'm far too horny and desperate Kin... I want you to fuck me... and don't hold back.+ She said with a mixed tone of seduction and desperation. Hearing that, Kin was quick to work. He climbed on top of her, grabbed her hips, rubbed his length against her entrance a few times, and, finally, he drove into her hard. Both shivered and moaned from the feeling. Her pussy was hot. Very hot. It was burning her inside and the heat only went on over to him as he connected himself with her sexually. Both were moaning softly as the temperature rose among them. Kin was lost in pleasure as he held himself in her. She was hot, wet, and tighter than he expected her to be since she was a bit taller and much bigger than him. He looked into her eyes, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and went hard at work on her. He pulled out a bit past halfway before slamming back in, his rhythm and speed constant. Kangaskhan moaned his name as her desires were finally being fulfilled, though there was one more desire hidden away. She wanted to fulfill it as well, but knew that she couldn't, at least not with him. She wanted nothing more than to have sex with Kin and become pregnant. She thought it was impossible for humans to impregnate Pokemon, but there was always a chance that it may happen... to any Pokemon as long as they did have an egg group so they could get pregnant. She was in luck, luck that she very well needed.

Kin moaned out as he pounded into his last female. Though he hadn't had Nidoqueen's pussy yet, that time would come later. Right now, the only thing on his mind was Kangaskhan, and filling her with cum. His grip on her hips tightened just as her cunt tightened around his shaft, both moaning out loudly as he pick up his speed. The heat of Kangaskhan's pussy was driving Kin mad as it filled his entire body with warmth, pleasure, and lust. He wanted to give her the best time of her life, and he wanted to fill her to the brim with his seed. His cock driven in far enough to just reach her cervix, hitting it with each thrust as it slowly opened for him. Kangaskhan was lost in bliss as he enter her deep, very deep. Kin's cock throbbed inside of Kangaskhan as he sex smeared juice onto his rod. Her insides quivered as her massaged her walls, her cervix opening up enough to allow his length to enter. She cried out his name as he slammed in, the tip of his cock just poking into her womb with each and every thrust.

Kangaskhan was at a loss for words as pleasure rippled through her. An idea struck Kin's lust covered mind as he grabbed on to her tightly. Using every ounce of strength he had, and more, he stood up, taking Kangaskhan with him, and held her in his arms as he thrust up into her. Kangaskhan was surprised at just how strong Kin was. He had picked her up and she was in his arms, her breasts against his chest, faces merely inches away, cock thrusting into her pussy, and moans escaping both of their mouths. As she finally snapped back to reality, Kangaskhan began to ride his cock, bouncing on him as he pound up into her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as she leaned in to kiss him deeply. Kin responded to the kiss by driving his tongue into her mouth and slamming into her cunt even harder. Both screamed into the kiss as their tongue wrestled for dominance, both coming out as an even match as they tugged and pushed against each other. Both were in true bliss as the went on with their session. Kangaskhan's mind was running with thoughts of being pregnant and starting a family with Kin. She loved him very much after everything they've been through, and her love for him was just as strong as the other four's love for him, only hers wasn't just loving him for sex. She truly loved Kin. She wanted him to be her mate, and if she asked, he would gladly say yes. What he and she didn't know was that very soon, all five of them would be his mate as Blaziken, Mightyena, and Houndoom had ovulated when they had sex with him. Their eggs had very much already been fertilized and none of them were aware of it. It was very possible for a human to impregnate Pokemon and Kin was unknowingly doing just that. Though Nidoqueen hadn't had her cunt filled, he would be coming back to her and she knew it. Kangaskhan was about to get her filling, and her life was much close to being complete. All she needed was to have Kin's baby and she would have everything she wants.

Both were coming close, the pressure building up in their loins as he was about ready to cum and so was she. Both were still deep within their kiss and neither seemed ready to stop. Their tongues were exploring each others mouth and he was far deep within her pussy. Their bodies rubbed hard against each other as he thrust up and she came down, sending him deeper and deeper into her. Kangaskhan's nipples had become tender from their rubbing together and they would only become more and more sensitive as they went on. Kin moaned loudly into the kiss as a strong spurt of precum shot from his cock, enter her womb as he slammed into her, staying there. The tip and a bit more of his length was inside of her womb as they grind their hips together, sending waves of pleasure through both of them. Kangaskhan was the first to call out in the kiss as her climax came first. Her pussy clamped down on him as her juices flooded Kin's cock before gushing out and splashing onto both of their crotches. Her orgasm triggered his as he too called out into the kiss as thick strings of his cum shot straight into her womb, filling her up as he came with her. Both were moaning loudly into the kiss as his cum pooled up in her. loads and loads of cum kept coming before Kangaskhan had quickly became filled with his seed. Kin pulled out of her womb and let the rest cover and stick to her walls before, after a while, his orgasm began to come to an end. Both were panting heavily and Kin fell forward, the two of the back in the position they started in.

+Kin... that was amazing...+ Kangaskhan moaned as his cum sloshed around in her. Kin simply nodded as he was too worn out to speak. She blushed and kissed his cheek as the two of them lay there. Her nipples still hard and tender, Kin moved up and began to suckle on them, earning more moans from the female as she was milked. Kin moaned softly as he drank down the warm Kangaskhan milk. He caressed and groped the other breast as he continued to drink from his lover. She murred happily as he switched to the other breast and drank down more and more until he was full with Kangaskhan milk.

"Give me a moment... and then we'll have just one more moment of fun, girls..." Kin said as he lay on top of Kangaskhan.


End file.
